


the only one i know, the only one on my mind

by reachedthebitterend



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend
Summary: Michael and Alex get distracted on the way to the truck, leaving Max's house.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	the only one i know, the only one on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written On: 11/16/19

Michael feels like his skin is on too tightly, like he’s not getting enough air in his lungs, like his heart is about to burst out of his chest, like he’s so hot that he’s going to spontaneously combust if Alex doesn’t do something, _anything_.

But Alex, just continues to stare at him from too close, eyes fluttering down to Michael’s mouth and then back to his eyes a question and an answer all in one glance.

But still he doesn’t move, closer or farther away.

“‘lex,” Michael says his own eyes dropping to Alex’s mouth and his voice comes out low and gravelly.

Alex’s eyes fall shut, as his lips part and he tilts his head back a little.

“Hmm?” he hums in question, fluttering his eyes open, and poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

Michael drops his head back against the window and wonders what exactly he did to deserve this type of torture.

He’d thought that it had been obvious where this was going when he’d pulled Alex in by his belt loops as he leaned back on the door of the truck.

Alex had been staring at his mouth all night long, and while that wasn’t exactly new or groundbreaking, usually it felt like Alex did it absentmindedly, without even thinking about it, but tonight, felt different. Michael could practically feel the intent behind every stare. It had driven him crazy the entire night.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?” He finally asks, voice low and whiny at the back of his throat.

Alex licks his lips, and Michael feels it like a jolt of electricity low in his belly. 

“I’m savoring the moment,” he says, voice low and amused and so _hot_. He moves his head, tilting his chin slightly as he moves in closer, fitting his hands against the space between the car and Michael’s lower back.

Michael moans low in his throat, and tilts his head further back, “Or you’re just being a fucking tease to torture me.”

Alex chuckles low and gravelly and leans in even closer. “That too.”

Alex slides one of his hands beneath Michael’s shirt, fingers cold against the warm, damp skin, and taps the fingers of his other hand against Michael’s chin.

Michael lifts his head from the truck, and Alex drags his fingers along his jaw, tugging him in and pressing a slow, gentle kiss across his mouth.

Michael feels it sink through him like candle wax, hot and slow. It leaves him feeling dazed and confused like his head is stuffed full of toffee when Alex parts their mouths on a breath and then brushes their noses together slightly as he changes the angle, kissing Michael again, slightly harder, but no less slow.

Michael parts his lips and Alex licks against his mouth, but refuses to deepen the kiss, moving closer and sliding both of his hands into Michael’s hair and wrapping his fingers around the strands and tugging.

Michael whines low in his throat, and Alex just drags his fingers across Michael’s scalp, and keeps the kiss slow and easy, like he needs to be careful, like Michael is something fragile wrapped up in tape that reads _caution! handle with care_ , like Michael is made out of shattered pieces that will fall apart if he’s too rough.

Michael whines again in protest, he’s definitely not made of glass and Alex _definitely_ doesn’t have to be careful, but Alex just licks against his mouth, and deepens the kiss slowly and gradually, and effectively breaking Michael’s brain beyond all cognitive functions.

By the time Alex pulls away, panting hard and heavy against Michael’s mouth, Michael’s mouth feels heavy and swollen, the cold February air feels like a jolt of electricity against the bruised heat of his lips. 

Michael exhales long and slow, and it takes him a second to remember where he is and what he was doing before Alex literally kissed him stupid, but he can’t concentrate on anything but Alex, and his nose brushing against Michael’s, and his breaths against Michael’s swollen mouth, and his fingers caught in Michael’s hair, and his body pressed in close, chest to chest, knee parting Michael’s thighs, and the skin of his lower back, cool and silky smooth.

He hears Alex hum low in his throat, and then nudge Michael’s nose with his. Michael’s eyes flutter open, and he looks straight into Alex’s eyes, wide and bright, and staring at Michael like he’s the only star in the sky.

Michael swallows hard and licks his hot, stinging mouth, and says in a voice that sounds more like a rumble of bass through the air, “’m not made of glass, y'know?”

Alex’s eyes are caught by his mouth in a way that makes tingles radiate from the base of Michael’s spine, and he hums again, pressing in closer, touching their lips together slightly.

“I told you,” he whispers, voice low and raspy. “I’m savoring the moment.”

Michael groans low in his throat and lets his head fall back against the car again, and Alex bites against his chin, and slides his tongue down the length of Michael’s jaw before he latches on to the skin, right against the hinge of his jaw and sucks hard.

Michael’s hands slide lower on his back as he tugs Alex in closer until their hips are pressed together, moaning low in his throat as Alex presses slow wet kisses down his neck.

“M-maybe we should-” Michael starts, trying and failing to think clearly.

Alex lifts his head from Michael’s neck and bites down on his bottom lip staring at Michael’s mouth, “You’re the one who wanted me to kiss you.”

“That’s a fair point,” Michael says, swallowing hard and just staring as Alex leans in closer, brushing their noses together. “Why aren’t you kissing me again?”

Alex smiles, his eyes shining bright, and he nudges their noses together once before he presses a too short, too fast chaste kiss across Michael’s mouth.

Michael tries to lean forward to kiss him again, but Alex’s fingers tighten in his hair as he tugs Michael right where he wants him before he leans in a little looking into Michael’s eyes, before his eyes dart back to Michael’s mouth.

Michael licks his bottom lip and Alex crushes their mouths together, sucking Michael’s lip into his mouth and biting hard enough to make Michael whimper low in his throat.

Alex kisses him hard and fast then, with a hint of desperation as his fingers go tighter in Michael’s hair and he bites against Michael’s mouth soothing the sting with his tongue.

He licks into Michael’s mouth and Michael opens up to him, fingers sliding beneath the waistband of Alex’s jeans as he tugs him in closer.

Alex makes a low sound gravelly and hot right at the back of his throat before he’s kissing him harder and deeper, grinding their hips together and sending pop rock sparks of arousal crackling down the back of his neck.

Michael feels the molten heat that Alex had been stoking slowly and carefully, burst into flames that swept through him in waves, making him feel hotter, and hotter, and making his cock fill out, hard and heavy between his legs as Alex slides their tongues together sucking Michael’s into his mouth, and grinds against him, hitching his leg up higher so that Michael is riding hard against his thigh with every push of his hips.

Michael digs his fingers harder against Alex’s lower back, and pulls away, inhaling deeply, and trying to blink the spots dancing in front of his eyes, before Alex is biting against his mouth again, pressing another deep, wet kiss to his mouth.

Michael moans and moves his hips faster, grinding down on Alex’s thigh, and whimpering low in his throat.

Alex parts their mouths on a gasp, and drops his forehead to Michael’s and drags his hands out of Michael’s hair, and to the small of his back, encouraging the rocking motion of Michael’s hips.

Michael feels hot and desperate, and so fucking hard, and every drag of Alex’s thigh against his cock feels like too much and not enough.

Alex grinds into him, and Michael feels how hard he is against his hip. Alex pants hard and hot against Michael’s mouth.

Michael licks his bottom lip, and touches Alex’s lip with the tip of his tongue.

Alex moans and kisses him, licking into Michael’s mouth.

Michael opens up to Alex, and slides his hands down underneath the waistband of Alex’s jeans, and feels sparks light up inside of him when all he feels is silky hot skin.

He bites against Alex’s mouth, kissing him harder. Alex grinds his hips harder against Michael’s and sucks on his tongue.

Michael surges into him and pushes backwards and to the side, until he has Alex pressed up against the side of the truck.

Alex drags his fingers up Michael’s back, and kisses him harder, and Michael moves his hands up to the back of his neck, urging him closer and muffling the sounds coming out of Alex’s mouth with his lips.

Alex hands dig into his back, and Michael’s hips stutter against him, and he pulls away from the kiss to breathe.

He stares at Alex who is panting and staring right back at him.

His mouth is red and swollen and open, and his cheeks are pink, and his eyes are heavy lidded, and all Michael can think about is pushing back in to kiss him again and again and again, to grind his hips into Alex’s until they both come.

But what he really wants more than that is Alex’s cock in his mouth.

He’s been gagging for it since this morning, and he thinks that he deserves it, especially since Alex was the one who pushed him into the truck and kissed him until he couldn’t think of anything else.

Michael drops his hands from around Alex’s neck and Alex digs his fingers into Michael’s back, before sliding his hands down and away.

Michael licks against his bottom lip and smiles before he pushes in close and drags and short wet kiss across Alex’s mouth before he drops, hitting the floor hard, dirt and tiny rocks digging into his knees.

He puts his hands on Alex’s hips, and Alex drags his fingers into Michael’s hair, tugging until Michael looks up at him.

He leans down, and tilts Michael’s head back.

“Are you sure?” He asks, voice low and airy, his hands restless in Michael’s hair, his hips pushing against Michael’s hands.

Michael stares right at Alex as he licks his lips, and tightens his fingers on Alex’s hips as he undoes the button of Alex’s jeans with barely a thought.

Alex just nods his head and leans down to press a hard, swift kiss against Michael’s mouth.

Michael unzips Alex’s jeans and tugs them down to his midthigh.

Alex hisses, fingers curling hard in Michael’s hair, but Michael barely hears him. He feels lightheaded and hot, and he barely even thinks about it as he drags Alex in closer by the hips and opens his mouth.

He drags a kiss across the head of Alex’s cock, mouth open and wet.

Alex’s fingers tighten in his hair as he pushes his hips forward, his cock stretching Michael’s mouth wide open.

Michael moans low in the back of his throat and his fingers dig tighter into Alex’s hips as he pulls him in closer, taking Alex’s cock as deep as he can and then he sucks hard.

Alex’s fingers tighten in his hair, and Michael can feel the aborted thrusts his hips make, shaking in Michael’s grasp as he curses and says Michael’s name so reverent, almost like a prayer.

Michael pulls back, and pushes Alex’s hips back against the truck, ignoring the low protesting whine that Alex makes, his fingers snagging against his curls as he restlessly cards them through Michael’s curls.

He presses his left forearm across Alex’s hips, and wraps his fingers around the base of Alex’s cock, licking his bottom lip before he sucks him back into his mouth, eyes falling shut as the taste of Alex coats the inside of his mouth.

Michael loves this. Alex tells him that he has an oral fixation, but Michael doesn’t really care what he wants to call it. 

He loves this, loves that Alex gives him total control, lets Michael lose himself in the moment, sucking Alex’s cock in his mouth and jerking him off slowly, savoring the moment, as Alex would say.

His thighs are shaking on either side of Michael’s head, and his hands are restless as they drag through Michael’s hair, and he’s moaning low in his throat, a sound that goes a little bit higher and louder when Michael takes him as deep as he can and swallows, dragging his hand down to squeeze against his balls.

Michael drags his mouth away from Alex’s cock with a wet obscene sound, and he inhales a deep ragged breath, pressing his face to Alex’s hip, his fingers still wrapped around his cock as he slowly continues to jerk him off.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Guerin,” Alex breathes, digging his fingers into the back of Michael’s head, keeping his face pressed to his hip.

Michael exhales roughly and presses his wet swollen mouth to the dip of Alex’s hip.

Alex’s hips jump in his hold, and his hands go a little slack in his hair, letting Michael lean back to stare up at Alex’s face.

Alex looks at him, and Michael stares right back, and he keeps his gaze on Alex’s face as he leans back in and takes his cock back into his mouth.

Alex’s eyes shudder close and his head falls back as his mouth drops open and he moans low and shaky, “Fuck, Michael, come on.”

He twists his fingers into Michael’s hair and holds him close as he moves his hips forward a little.

Michael moves his hands to Alex’s hips, tangling his fingers in Alex’s belt loops and tugging.

Alex makes low sound, but he knows what Michael wants. He tightens his fingers in Michael’s hair and holds him still.

Michael feels his mouth water and he sucks as hard as Alex pushes in.

Alex starts slow, like he’s trying to see how much Michael can take, and Michael digs his fingers into the skin of his hip, his short fingernails leaving behind red imprints.

He wants to repeat that he’s not made of glass, but Alex pushes in deep hitting the back of his throat, and Michael swallows convulsively, breathing in deeply through his nose as Alex moves his hands to the back of Michael’s head.

Alex fucks into his mouth and Michael just takes it, digging his fingers harder into his hips and dragging his tongue along the underside of Alex’s cock.

Alex speeds up, his body bending slightly over Michael as he moans over and over, deep _ah, ah, ahs_ punched out of the back of his throat. Michael moves one hand and squeezes his balls, feeling how tight they are and he wraps his hand around the base of Alex’s cock and begins to jerk him off in time to the way he’s thrusting into Michael’s mouth.

Alex comes with a low grunt, like if someone punched him in the stomach, and his hips jerk against Michael’s face, and Michael keeps jerking him off, sucking against the head of his cock until Alex is whimpering low in the back of his throat and tugging against Michael’s hair.

Michael pulls away from Alex’s cock with a gasp, and follows the insistent tugging of Alex’s hands until he’s leaning his body into Alex’s, knees feeling a little bit numb.

He wraps his fingers around the edges of the truck bed to keep his balance and Alex drags their mouths together, kissing him hard and fast with just a tinge of desperation.

He wraps one hand into the collar of Michael’s jacket and drops his other hand to the buckle of Michael’s belt.

Michael makes a low sound that Alex muffles with his mouth, biting against Michael’s lips, and licking into his mouth distracting Michael to the point that he doesn’t realize that Alex’s gotten his pants undone until he’s sticking his hands into Michael’s pants.

Michael moans into Alex’s mouths, and Alex kisses him harder, dragging his fingers across the head of Michael’s cock, wet with how much precum he’s leaking.

Alex starts to jerk him off, slow and careful, twisting his wrist in a move that has Michael dragging his mouth away, so that he can breathe properly.

Alex wraps his arm around Michael’s neck and speeds up the movement of his hand, pressing their foreheads together as he starts to speak.

“Come on, baby,” he breathes and Michael makes a low whining sound at the back of his throat, hips jerking forward.

“That’s it,” Alex says, tightening his fist and jerking him off faster. “Baby, come on. I know you want to come. You’re so _hard_ and so wet.”

Michael can just barely hear the wet sound of his cock moving inside the channel of Alex’s fist over the harsh sound of his breaths as he pants against Alex’s mouth.

Michael feels like he’s about to come, can feel it in the low tightening in his belly.

Then there is the loud sound of Max’s front door slamming shut and the sound of Liz’s giddy laughter as she starts to walk towards her car.

“Oh hey,” she says as she notices Alex and Michael.

Michael makes a low protesting sound as Alex pulls his hand out of Michael’s pants, but doesn’t pull away from him.

“I thought you guys left half an hour ago,” she says, thankfully coming up from the other side of the truck.

Michael looks at her from over Alex’s shoulder, and sees the way she eyes them, brows rising as she finally seems to understand why exactly they haven’t gone anywhere.

“We got a little distracted,” Michael says and his voice is hoarse, leaving behind no doubt as to what’s happening.

Liz rolls her eyes, and patted the side of the truck.

“Well, maybe you should go be distracted somewhere else,” she says a slight warning to her tone. “Everyone is getting ready to leave.”

She pushes away from the truck, and Michael waits until she’s in her car to pull away from Alex.

Alex drags his pants up, but doesn’t button them.

He stares at Michael who stares at him, wanting nothing more than to continue what they were doing.

Alex takes a step towards him, and the door opens again.

They scramble to get into the truck, and Michael starts it with a thought and is pulling out of Max’s driveway before they could see who it was.

Michael drives, hands clenched around the steering wheel, trying to think of someplace close enough, with enough privacy that they could get off without interruptions.

He’s so intent in what he’s doing that he doesn’t notice what Alex is doing until he hears the low breathy moan that Alex only moans when he’s so close to pressing his fingers against his prostate.

Michael inhales deeply and he swallows hard before his eyes dart over to Alex and the air is punched out of his lungs and he loses control of the steering wheel for a second, swerving into the next lane.

Michael manages to get the truck under control and then pulls over right in front of the, _You are now leaving Roswell_ , sign.

He turns the truck off and the engine cuts off leaving behind a silence that is interrupted by Alex’s ragged breathing and the wet noise his fingers make as he fucks himself.

Michael closes his eyes and he can still see the image perfectly, and he feels his cock twitch hard, aching between his legs and he feels hot and his mouth feels dry and his hands are all tingly.

He inhales deeply and Alex moans, low and wanton, “Michael, baby, are you just gonna sit there?”

Michael exhales all in a rush, and he knows that if he goes over there right now, he’s gonna come before Alex even gets a chance to sit down on his lap.

He inhales deeply again and Alex speaks again, “I want you so bad. Want your cock. Don’t you wanna give it to me?”

Michael is moving before he’s even aware of it.

Alex, who had gotten rid of his pants and had one leg propped on top of the dashboard, meets him right in the middle, slipping into Michael’s lap easily, knees digging into the seat on either side of Michael’s hips as he cups Michael’s face in his hands and kisses him.

Michael slides his hands down to his ass, squeezing and digging his fingers in.

Alex bucks his hips, pushing into the touch, and kissing Michael harder, dragging his hands down Michael’s chest to his still open pants.

Alex takes Michael’s cock out and starts to jerk him off with both hands, licking deep into Michael’s mouth while Michael tilts his head back and drags his finger down the length of Alex’s crack, sliding a sweat damp finger inside.

Alex hisses a little but pushes into it, mouth dropping from Michael’s as he presses his forehead to Michael’s cheek.

“Gimme another,” Alex moans. “I can take it.”

Michael slips his finger out and slides two in easily, spreading them apart and Alex pushes his hips down, moaning low in his throat and squeezing Michael’s cock in his hands.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Michael moans, sliding his fingers out and grabbing on to Alex’s hips.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Alex chants as he drags his hands away from Michael’s cock and leans over to the passenger side.

Michael leans forward, pressing a kiss to his neck, and Alex moves back, pushing Michael back into the seat and pressing the tube of lube into his hand.

Alex kisses him, sucking on his bottom lip, and Michael cheats a little bit to get his fingers coated in lube. 

Michael wraps his fingers around his cock to get himself slick, and Alex sucks on his tongue, hips jerking a little as he keeps kissing Michael to distraction.

Michael thinks that he can come like this, jerking off while Alex kisses him like he’s searching for every answer to every question in the known universe, inside of Michael’s mouth, especially when he’s this wound up.

But what he wants more than that is to sink deep inside of Alex, and feel for that single solitary second when he sinks all the way in and Alex is holding him so close, lips parted against Michael’s ear, a low sound caught in the back of his throat, that he’s finally found somewhere where he belongs.

Alex parts their mouths and moves his hips a little restlessly, “Michael, fuck me, come on.”

Michael presses one hand to his hip, and Alex kneels up.

Michael wraps his fingers around his cock to keep it in place, and tugs a little on Alex’s hip.

Alex moves down slowly, until he feels the tip of Michael’s cock at his entrance. Then he pushes down, hard.

Michael groans, grabbing on to Alex’s waist with both hands, and Alex moans, mouth dropping open as he presses his forehead to Michael’s and sinks all the way down.

Michael’s fingers go tight on his skin as Alex barely gives himself a moment to adjust before he’s rising up and dropping down hard, punching a groan out of both of their mouths.

“Alex,” Michael says, but Alex just grabs on to the back of the seat, fingers digging hard enough that Michael can hear the creak of the tough fabric, and just moves, riding Michael hard and fast, filling the air with the sounds of their skin slapping together, and the low groans punched out of the back of his throat every time the head of Michael’s cock drags against his prostate, and the high pitched whining sounds that Michael is making.

Michael’s hands settle on Alex’s hips, and he digs his fingers into the skin, the fabric of his shirt tickling against his knuckles. Michael uses his hold to drag Alex back down every time he pushes himself up, the motion making the seat of the truck squeak rhythmically.

They pant into each other’s mouths, lips barely brushing, sweat making it hard to keep their foreheads pressed together.

Michael is _hot_ , and his sweater and jacket feel sweltering, the heat almost too intense, sliding up the back of his neck and behind his ears and down his spine, and concentrated right in his lap, where his cock is sliding in and out of Alex’s body, starting to make a wet squelching sound as Michael leaks more and more precum, making the slide even easier.

Alex drops his face into the crook of Michael’s neck, and sinks down, grinding his hips on top of Michael’s lap, dragging Michael’s cock against his prostate over and over and over.

He curses, voice rough and cracking. “ _Fuck_ , there, there, there, there, there.”

Michael drags his hand to the small of Alex’s back, and presses his hands down hard, keeping his hips close, as Alex bucks in his lap, grinding even faster, opening his mouth against Michael’s neck and biting down, tongue laving against the sweaty skin in the same rhythm that his hips are moving, pushing his hard, leaking cock into the fabric of Michael’s shirt.

He drags one hand into Michael’s hair, tangling his fingers in the sweaty strands, and Michael’s snap open as he bites him even harder.

Michael whimpers low and he blinks the sweat from his eyes and sees that all of the windows of the truck are fogged up.

Alex lets go of Michael’s neck and presses his forehead to his chin, and comes with a strangled moan, jerking in Michael’s arms and moving his hips faster, pressing even closer against Michael.

Michael keeps his hands low on his back, and lets Alex ride out of his orgasm.

His hips slow down a little, but then after a second, he swallows hard and pulls his face away from Michael’s neck, tilting their faces together, and pressing their lips together.

Michael kisses Alex back, sliding his hands up Alex’s back, dragging his shirt up.

Alex licks against his mouth, and starts moving his hips again.

Michael’s hands dig into his back as Alex starts going faster, and then starts to speak, voice low and completely fucked out and the only thing that Michael wants to hear for the rest of his life.

“Come on, baby,” he says, and Michael’s hips jerk up at the term of endearment. “You feel so good, perfect, like your cock was made just for me. And I want you to come, so we can keep heading home, and when we get there, I want you to eat me out, right on that bench on the balcony. You on your knees, my thighs wrapped around your neck, your tongue in my ass, don’t you want that?”

Michael nods his head, and Alex keeps talking, their mouths brushing together as he tells him everything that he wants Michael to do to him tonight, and Michael feels the pressure build up slowly, as he moves his hips faster, and slides his hands up and down Michael’s hair, dragging his fingers against his scalp and sending more shivers down his spine.

Michael feels so hot, like he might go supernova, and just when he thinks that he can’t stand it anymore, he comes, digging his fingers hard against Alex’s back, and opening his mouth around a low groan.

Alex moans, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck and dragging a sloppy kiss over his mouth as Michael empties himself inside of him, pressing hard against his prostate.

Michael slides his hands up and down Alex’s back as he tries to get the air back into his lungs. Alex presses his forehead harder against Michael’s, and breathes in deeply, his hands gently petting against the sweaty mess of Michael’s hair.

Michael inhales deeply, matching Alex’s breath, and Alex pushes their noses together and drags a kiss across his mouth, a touch of lips more than anything.

Michael wraps his arms around Alex and tips his head back a little and deepens the kiss, licking into Alex’s mouth.

Alex leans heavily against him kissing him slow and lazy like they have all the time in the world, and Michael slides his hands out of Alex’s shirt and to the back of his head, threading his fingers through the spiky sweaty strands as keeps the kiss as deep and all consuming as he can when they’re seriously out of breath.

Michael sees spots forming behind his eyelids, and he feels dizzy, and like he might pass out, and only then, does he let Alex pull away.

Alex gasps in a deep breath of air, and it takes a second, but Michael begins to feel the tingly feeling at the back of his neck that means that Alex is staring at him.

His eyes flutter open, and Alex is staring right at him. And Michael stares right back.

Stares at his hair plastered to his forehead, the pink color tainting his cheeks, his dark, dark eyes riveted to Michael’s mouth, the deep red color of his mouth, how his lips are shiny and slightly parted, the way that he can see his pulse running in his throat, never mind the fact that he can feel it from where he’s still pressed deep inside of Alex.

Alex moves a little as though he just remembered that too, but instead of pulling away, he leans in a little closer, dropping his forehead to Michael’s and pressing their noses together.

“I love you,” he whispers, voice so low Michael almost doesn’t hear him, an intimate murmur that exists only in the space between their mouths, like he’s afraid to say it any louder.

Michael licks his lips, and Alex inhales sharply as the tip of his tongue touches his bottom lip.

“I love you t-” he starts, and Alex tilts his chin forward and kisses him until Michael forgets his name, and Michael slides his hands back down around Alex’s waist and can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
